Come todos tus vegetales, o no te adoptarán
by claudia kapranos
Summary: He querido adoptar un hijo una mañana. Y para el final del día, incluso he adoptado un hermoso y dulce esposo.
1. Arreglemos Nuestro Matrimonio

**I**

**Arreglemos Nuestro Matrimonio**

-¿Qué te parece si adoptamos un hijo? -Preguntó Sakuma contento. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y su único ojo visible brillaba a más no poder.

Tomó las manos que su esposo tenía sobre su regazo, y lo miró esperando una respuesta.

Kidou soltó una risita.

-Está bien. -Dijo acariciando el rostro de su esposo. -Si eso te hace feliz, lo adoptaremos.

Sakuma lo abrazó al instante.

-Muchas gracias, Kidou. -Dijo acurrucándose en su pecho.

Kidou lo rodeó y acarició dulcemente su larga cabellera.

-No hay de que. -Susurró con una bonita sonrisa.

Encendió el auto nuevamente, y fueron rumbo al orfanato.

Ha decir verdad no fue un viaje muy largo, llegaron en quince o veinte minutos.

Sakuma abrió emocionado la puerta, una vez que el auto se detuvo, y echó a correr rumbo a la entrada del lugar.

-¡Espera, Sakuma! -Gritó Kidou riéndose y bajándose del auto lentamente.

Sakuma entró y atravesó fascinado el patio rumbo al área administrativa. El patio: Con pasto fresco bien podado, niños riendo y jugando de aquí a allá; y algunos juegos de madera donde se trepaban.

Sakuma entró corriendo emocionado y se detuvo frente al mostrador.

-Buenas tardes, me preguntaba si-

Y de pronto, calló sorprendido, al reparar en quien estaba tras del mueble.

Hiroto sonrió, y suspiró fascinado.

-Vaya, hace mucho que no sabía de ti. -Habló serenamente. -¿Cómo estás?

-Sakuma, mira, hay tantos niños que- -Kidou entró y calló también. -Hiroto.

Éste se puso de pie asintiendo.

-Así es, me da gusto volver a verlos a ambos.

-¡Oh que maravilla! -Gritó Sakuma. -No nos veíamos desde el torneo, diez años atrás. Cuánto tiempo.

-Sí, y es triste. -Añadió Kidou. -Aún así. ¿Tú diriges el lugar, cierto?

-En efecto. Veo, que Sakuma deseaba preguntarme algo.

Sakuma se sonrojó.

-Yo-Kidou y yo.

-Queremos adoptar a un niño. -Terminó de decir Kidou.

Hiroto sonrió.

-Bueno, pueden ir al jardín y verlos, programaré una entrevista con el pequeño que escojan y así podrán conocerlo.

-¿En serio? -Preguntó Sakuma. -¡Muchas gracias!

Y tomó a Kidou de la mano, sacándolo de la casa.

-¡Volveremos pronto! -Dijo Kidou apenado.

Hiroto rió encantado y asintió.

Sakuma no sabía ya ni para donde correr, estaba fascinado, con tantos niños yendo y viniendo se volvía loco. Rápidamente soltó a Kidou y fue tras algunos.

Kidou rió sutilmente, y echó a caminar por su cuenta.

Recorrió el jardín y rodeó la casa, mirando tranquilamente y respirando el aire fresco. De pronto, se detuvo.

Escuchó una voz, y volteó a un lado.

-No vuelvas a saltar de esa manera. -Habló aquella persona. -Casi te lastimas, lo bueno es que dos de tus amigos estaban ahí y pudieron ayudarte.

Era tan dulce, tan apacible. Kidou se acercó poco a poco.

El pequeño asintió conteniendo las lágrimas, y se alegró mucho cuando aquella persona besó dulcemente su cabeza.

-Bueno, ahora ve a jugar, y no te preocupes que yo los estaré cuidando.

Se incorporó palmeando dulcemente la pequeña espalda del niño, y se sujetó los codos, mirándolo alejarse.

De pronto, sintió que tocaban su hombro.

Dio la vuelta y abrió bien los ojos.

Kidou no podía creerlo.

-¿Fudou? -Preguntó.

Fudou frunció el ceño.

-Sí, así me llamo. -Preguntó confundido. -¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-¿No me reconoces? -Preguntó Kidou. -Soy yo.

Fudou frunció aún más el ceño.

-Soy Kidou. Yuuto Kidou. -Habló sonriendo.

Fudou pareció recordar.

-Ah, ya veo. -Habló sonriendo. -Ya veo.

-Pero Fudou. -Kidou se apartó un poco y siguió sonriendo. -Vaya que has cambiado.

-Un poco. -Habló este, serenamente.

-¿Un poco? Demasiado diría yo. -Kidou casi ríe. -Y ahora, cuidas de los niños. -Y pareció enternecerse.

-Así es, trabajo en el orfanato. -Habló Fudou un poco apenado. -Me gusta mucho estar aquí, y Hiroto y tu antigua entrenadora son tan buenas personas.

-¡Kidou! ¡Encontré gemelos y-

Sakuma irrumpió emocionado, hasta que pudo ver a su esposo charlando con alguien que inmediatamente reconoció.

-¡Fudou! -Gritó Sakuma furioso. -¡¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí?

-¡Sakuma! ¡Basta! -Gritó Kidou sorpresivamente.

Fudou se quedó helado, realmente no esperaba eso.

Y Sakuma mucho menos.

-¡Kidou! ¡Ese maldito nos hizo tanto daño! -Gritó Sakuma furioso. -¡¿Cómo puedes estar hablando tan tranquilamente con él?

-Basta Sakuma, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. -Apeló Kidou. -Fudou ha cambiado, él trabaja aquí, y deberías de ver lo dulce y amable que es con los niños.

-¡Kidou te desconozco! -Gritó Sakuma indignado. -¡Deberías alejarte de él! ¡Quiero irme ya!

Sakuma lo tomó del brazo y dio media vuelta.

Pero Kidou se zafó molesto.

-¡No! -Gritó. -Yo me quedaré aquí, y terminaré mi conversación con Fudou.

Sakuma no podía creerlo.

Y de inmediato lanzó una mirada colérica hacia el pobre Fudou.

-Te espero en el auto. -Dijo de último, furioso, y mirando con profundo odio a Fudou.

Kidou lo miró alejarse.

-Siento mucho todo lo que les hice. -Oyó de pronto. Y volteó al instante.

-Pero Fudou, eso ya no importa. -Habló Kidou sonriendo un poco. -En todo caso, quien debe disculparse soy yo. Lamento mucho que Sakuma se haya puesto así.

Fudou negó con la cabeza.

-Él tiene razón. -Dijo. -No lo culpo, realmente casi le destruyo la vida.

Kidou calló.

-Debo irme ahora. -Habló tranquilo. -Sin embargo, regresaré mañana. ¿Podremos charlar?

Fudou asintió.

-Supongo. -Dijo. -No creo que a Sakuma-

-Él no tiene porque meterse, será una conversación entre tú yo. -Dijo de último.

-Mañana por la mañana. -Habló Fudou.

Kidou asintió, y dio media vuelta.

Caminó de regreso, pensando en lo distinto que era Fudou, y sintió un bonito calor de pronto.

"-Tan sereno y bueno con los niños. -Pensó. Y sonrió.

Regresó al auto. Sakuma lo esperaba cruzado de brazos.

-Mañana vendré. -Habló Kidou. -Te guste o no, quiero regresar y lo haré.

Sakuma no le dirigió la palabra.

-Como quieras. -Terminó Kidou.

Y encendió el auto, alejándose del orfanato.


	2. Hermosas Personas

**2**

**Hermosas Personas**

Al día siguiente, Fudou estaba sentado en las escaleritas de un pórtico que daba al jardín.

Un pequeño niño lo acompañaba.

-¿Por qué no juegas fútbol con los demás? -Preguntó Fudou.

-No sé jugarlo muy bien. -Respondió apenado aquel pequeño niño.

-Oh, vamos, sé que podrás hacerlo. -Fudou sonrió. -Inténtalo.

-¿Estoy siendo inoportuno? -Escucharon ambos de pronto.

Fudou alzó la cara y sonrió.

-Kidou, buenos días. -Habló alegre.

-Buenos días. -Respondió Kidou sonriente, quien traía una caja blanca.

Se agachó y sentó a la diestra de Fudou.

-Traje donas. -Habló apenado. -¿Y quién es este pequeño? -Preguntó sonriendo.

El pequeño se apenó y ocultó tras Fudou.

-Vamos, Hikaru, no seas tímido. -Habló Fudou con una risita.

Hikaru se apartó.

-Mi nombre es Hikaru. -Habló. -Mucho gusto.

Kidou sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Tú-tú eres Yuuto Kidou, verdad? -Preguntó Hikaru.

Y cuando Kidou asintió, éste tragó saliva.

-¿Le has hablado de mí? -Preguntó Kidou sonriendo.

Fudou negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que pasa es, que Hikaru no te ha dicho su nombre completo.

-¡No se lo digas, por favor! -Gritó el pequeño muerto de miedo.

Kidou frunció el ceño.

-Vamos, no sucederá nada malo. -Fudou lo acarició dulcemente en la cabeza. -Anda, díselo.

Hikaru exhaló, y habló esperando lo peor.

-Me llamo Hikaru Kageyama. -Dijo finalmente.

Kidou tragó saliva.

Y Hikaru se escondió detrás de Fudou.

-No comprendo del todo. -Habló Kidou.

-Él era su tío. -Habló Fudou abrazando al niño. -Ahora está aquí, y yo cuido de él; es lo que importa.

Kidou pareció sorprendido de Fudou, mostraba tanto amor y a la vez tanta hostilidad. Realmente protegía a Hikaru pese a todo.

Y empezó a admirarlo realmente.

Kidou sonrió.

-Ya veo. -Habló tranquilo. Suspiró y soltó una risita. -Pero, si Fudou ha cuidado de ti, yo no soy quien para juzgarte.

"-Además, eso ya pasó. -Dijo. -Pasó hace mucho, y no tengo porqué llenarme de odio nuevamente.

Fudou sonrió, sabía que Kidou no respondería negativamente.

-Ahora, ¿Qué les parece a los dos, si desayunamos juntos? -Preguntó Kidou amablemente.

Hikaru sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero! ¿Puedo Fudou?

-Claro que sí, vamos a ver. ¿Qué más has traído, Kidou?

-Dejé el café en el auto. -Habló satisfecho. -Denme un minuto y lo traeré.

Y así empezaron su bonita y simpática mañana.

Kidou y Fudou comían y charlaban con Hikaru a su lado. Y todos ellos riendo casi todo el tiempo.

Hacía poco más de diez años que no se veían, y la última vez que fue eso, fue el mismo día que se habían conocido.

Cuando fue medio día, y Fudou terminó su turno; Kidou se ofreció a acompañarlo a casa.

Fudou accedió, y tras haberse despedido de los niños, y especialmente de Hikaru, se marchó acompañado de Kidou.

Quien realmente estaba encantado de haber conocido al pequeño.

Ambos salieron del orfanato, y empezaron a caminar.

-¿No quieres que te lleve en auto? -Preguntó Kidou.

-No, gracias, me gusta caminar a casa. -Respondió Fudou.

Y caminaron juntos lentamente.

-Así, que tú y Sakuma están casados. -Habló Fudou sonriendo. -Vaya, realmente me da gusto por ambos.

-Llevamos casi dos años. -Habló Kidou. -Y creemos que ya estamos listos para adoptar.

"-Al menos eso creí.

Fudou se entristeció.

-Vamos Kidou, Sakuma te quiere y pronto se reconciliarán.

Kidou negó con la cabeza.

-No es sólo eso, ahora, siento que lo desconozco un poco.

Kidou frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué nunca fuiste a la prueba para la selección? -Preguntó.

Fudou sonrió.

-No creí que eso importara.

-Bueno, me sorprendió mucho escuchar tu nombre al final del día. Jamás apareciste.

"-Debo decir que me sentí aliviado, pero, a la vez empecé a preguntarme el porqué te habían mandado llamar y el porqué nunca apareciste.

Fudou suspiró.

-Eso fue hace mucho, qué más da. -Respondió sonriendo.

Kidou tomó su mano, y Fudou le correspondió.

-Es cruzando la calle. -Habló Fudou.

Kidou asintió.

No se miraban, solamente se seguían agarrando.

-¿Quieres un helado? -Preguntó Kidou de pronto, y le dirigió una sonrisa a Fudou.

-Seguro, ¿Por qué no? -Y Fudou le sonrió también.

Era tan extraño.

Parecían caminar tranquilamente calle abajo para buscar un postre, a poco más de un día de verse después de diez años.

Y se tomaban tan dulcemente de la mano, a ninguno parecía importarle.

Kidou le compró su helado, un barquillo con dos bolas sabor fresa, y se compró uno él.

Y acompañó a Fudou hasta casa, entre risas y bobas conversaciones.

-¿Vives solo? -Preguntó Kidou, antes de lamer su helado de vainilla.

Fudou negó con la cabeza y gimió un "Ah-ah" mientras lamía su helado: Vivo con alguien. -Respondió.

Kidou meneó para atrás la cabeza y alzó las cejas: Vaya. -Dijo sorprendido.

Tras otros quince minutos, se encontraron en un vecindario modesto y bonito, caminaron hasta casi la mitad de éste y de pronto Fudou se detuvo.

-Aquí es mi casa. -Dijo con profundo amor. -¿Te gustaría pasar?

Kidou sonrió.

Y a los pocos instantes, ya estaba dentro de ella.

Una casita cómoda, donde se sentía el cálido sentimiento de un hogar; sencillo y dulce.

-¡Mamá! ¡Estoy de vuelta! -Gritó Fudou. -Traje un amigo conmigo.

-Oh, que bueno, Akio. -Escuchó Kidou. Aquella voz parecía tan bondadosa, y quiso saber cómo era la persona.

Una mujer salió de una de las habitaciones cercanas a la escalera y miró sonriente a ambos.

-Te presento a mamá. -Dijo Fudou. -Mamá, él es Yuuto Kidou, lo conocí hace mucho tiempo y apenas ayer nos volvimos a ver.

Kidou se conmovió al ver a la mujer acercarse.

-Es un gran honor, señora. -Dijo Kidou un poco apenado.

-Me da mucho gusto que Akio haya traído a un amigo. -Dijo la dulce mujer sonriendo. -Nunca antes lo había hecho, y tan buen muchacho que es.

Fudou sonrió cerrando los ojos: Mamá, ya vas a empezar.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte a comer? -Preguntó la mujer.

-Por supuesto. -Respondió Kidou al instante.

Y en cuanto aquella mujer palmeó su mejilla dulcemente, y retrocedió para poner la mesa, Kidou y Fudou seguían de pie: Agarrándose la mano todavía.

-Iré a ayudarle a poner la mesa. -Habló Fudou mirando a Kidou.

-Te ayudo. -Respondió éste. -Estaré encantado de hacerlo.

Fudou asintió con la cabeza, y fueron rumbo al comedor.


	3. Dulces

**3**

**Dulces a media tarde**

-¿Y a qué te dedicas exactamente, Yuuto-kun? -Preguntó aquella dulce mujer, con la cuchara del postre justo al lado de un pequeño flan de vainilla.

-Soy entrenador del equipo de Teikoku. -Habló Kidou complacido. -Estudié ahí, y ahora me dedico a ver por los chicos.

-Eso es muy interesante, a Akio también le gusta el fútbol.

Fudou, quien estaba sentado a la diestra de su madre, bajó un poco la cara, apenado.

-¿Eres casado? -Preguntó la señora.

-Mamá. -Dijo Fudou sonriendo.

-No hay problema. -Dijo Kidou. -Mi esposo, Sakuma, es quien me ayuda con el equipo.

-Te noto un poco preocupado. -Dijo aquella buena mujer. -¿Sucede algo con él?

-Ha decir verdad, Sakuma y yo tuvimos algunas diferencias.

-No le agrado, mamá. -Interrumpió Fudou.

Kidou alzó la cara.

-Están molestos por causa mía.

-Pero Fudou,

-Ni tampoco lo culpo, de verdad que lo que le hice a él y a Kidou fue dem-

-No importa. -Interrumpió Kidou un poco molesto. -A mi eso me dejó de importar hace mucho, Sakuma debería de dejar de pensar en el pasado.

-Yo creo que hace lo que cualquiera haría. -Atacó Fudou. -Me sorprende que tú me dirijas la palabra, sin maldecirme.

-No tengo porqué hacer eso. -Respondió Kidou, molestándose al igual que Fudou. -Lo único que me interesa ahora, es que tú y yo seamos amigos, me interesa conocerte, sé que no eres malo y jamás lo has sido.

-Bueno basta los dos, ¿Quien quiere otra porción?

Tanto Kidou como Fudou miraron a la madre de éste.

Ella sonreía, y a pesar de haber ido y venido mirando a ambos atacarse entre sí, parecía no importarle.

Kidou se calmó, y se enterneció.

Fudou hizo lo mismo.

-Perdón. -Habló.

-También me disculpo. -Dijo Kidou.

-Traeré las galletas. -Dijo la madre de Fudou, levantándose de pronto.

Ambos se quedaron callados.

-Mamá está un poco enferma. -Habló Fudou de pronto. Kidou alzó el rostro.

-¿Cómo-que enferma? -Preguntó pausada y acongojadamente.

Fudou miró a la derecha y luego regresó la vista a Kidou: Está mal del corazón. -Dijo. -Yo, si supiera, si hubiese sabido lo que yo solía hacer, ya la habría matado.

"-Cuando supe que mamá estaba mal, cuando la vi mal. -Tragó saliva. -Ese trabajo, los niños me ayudaron. -Sus ojos se nublaron y su voz empezó a quebrarse. -¿Por qué había de haber cambiado? No fue madurez, fue verla así.

"-Era y es lo único que tengo ahora, y si yo la perdiera...

-Ahora estoy contigo. -Susurró Kidou. -Y te voy a ayudar cuando lo necesites.

Fudou alzó la vista y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ella, es la persona más buena que he conocido. -Dijo Kidou sonriendo, enamorado de la esencia de aquella mujer. -Apenas la vi acercarse, y sentí tanta bondad...

"-Es una verdadera pena que alguien como ella, tenga que vivir algo como lo que has dicho, pero sé que estará bien. Tú la cuidas y estás con ella todo el tiempo. Nada malo pasará entonces.

Fudou sonrió débilmente, una lágrima cayó de su ojo izquierdo y se limpió el rostro con la mano contraria.

-¿Qué más da lo que hayas hecho antes? -Kidou sonrió. -Ni ella ni a mí nos importa.

-Kidou... -Susurró Fudou sonriendo.

-¡Recién las saqué del horno! -Habló la mujer feliz, apareciendo con una charola entre las manos. -Será mejor que esperen un poco, no querrán quemarse.

Kidou y Fudou empezaron a reír realmente felices de verla llegar.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó la madre de Fudou, un poco confundida.

-Nada, mamá. -Habló Fudou riendo todavía. -Nos ha dado gusto el verte ser así.

Un par de horas después, Kidou debía de irse.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando dejó la casa de Fudou.

-¿Te molesta si vengo un día de estos, a ver como está? -Preguntó.

-Claro que no, además a ella le agradará mucho verte. -Respondió Fudou.

Kidou tomó su mano.

-Hasta luego. -Dijo.

-Hasta luego. -Le respondió Fudou.

Y se acercaron, dándose un abrazo.

...

Cuando Kidou llegó a casa, Sakuma lo estaba esperando con la cena servida.

-¿Tienes apetito, o ya comiste? -Preguntó un poco molesto.

-Me da mucho gusto que al fin hayas decidido dirigirme la palabra. -Respondió Kidou quitándose el saco, y colocándolo en el perchero.

Sakuma entrecerró el ojo y se levantó de la mesa.

-¿De qué tanto hablaron ese miserable y tú?

-¡Te prohíbo que te refieras a Fudou de esa forma! -Gritó Kidou furioso. -¡No voy a permitir que lo llames de manera despectiva!

-¿Pero qué pasa contigo, Kidou? -Bufó Sakuma, y después sonrió. -Está bien, te disculpo lo de la cena. -Se acercó más a su esposo y lo agarró de la nuca. -¿Estarás ocupado trabajando? Dime que no. -Susurró.

Bajó la vista y jugueteó con su corbata.

-Estoy, con deseos de pasarla bien un largo rato. -Sakuma rodeó su cuello y se pegó a su rostro.

Abrió la boca.

-No. -Dijo Kidou evadiéndolo. -Estoy cansado.

-Anda, Kidou. -Dijo Sakuma sin dejar de susurrar. -Sé que te encanta hacerte el difícil, siempre te ha gustado someterme cuando menos me lo espero.

-Está vez es diferente. -Respondió Kidou sin mirar a su esposo. -De verdad no quiero.

Y lo apartó.

-Iré a darme un baño.

Sakuma lo miró sorprendido.

"Tal vez después del baño. -Pensó. -Mejor es que se relaje un poco.

Tras media hora sin pensar en Sakuma, y mucho menos en sus intenciones; Kidou abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Y se encontró con Sakuma recostado en la cama, como siempre; excepto que tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y estaba recostado en el medio, sin camisa.

Ambos ojos descubiertos, y brillando inmensamente.

-¿Qué tal tu baño, amor? -Preguntó.

Kidou se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Bastante bien. -Dijo indiferente.

Sakuma se deslizó hasta él, y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Hueles delicioso. -Susurró. Empezó a besarlo.

Kidou no prestaba mucha atención.

Finalmente, Sakuma lo recostó, y besó sus labios.

Kidou le correspondió entonces, y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Se dio la vuelta, y quedó sobre él.

Sakuma soltó un jadeo, ya sabía que iba en serio.

Le quitó la toalla a Kidou y empezaron a tocarse; Kidou deslizaba su mano por los muslos de Sakuma mientras lo besaba.

Sakuma lo acariciaba y cerraba los ojos mordiéndose los labios. Sentía a Kidou tocarlo, y él se dejaba someter.

De pronto, Kidou se detuvo.

-No. -Le oyó decir. Y Kidou bajó de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Sakuma desesperado.

-No puedo. -Dijo Kidou.

Se vistió rápidamente, Sakuma se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-No importa si no es en este momento, no importa si es mañana o después, no te vayas, quédate y duerme conmigo. ¡Mírame, Kidou!

Tomó a Kidou de la barbilla.

Sakuma lo miró a los ojos, tristemente.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Tanto lo quieres que por eso vas a dejar que una estúpida pelea acabe, con lo que tú y yo hemos estado construyendo juntos?

Kidou no dijo nada.

Miraba a Sakuma a los ojos, sin algo que decir.

-¡Respóndeme, Kidou! ¡Respóndeme! -Gritó Sakuma.

-Lo siento. -Dijo Kidou.

Sakuma lo soltó.

Y Kidou se terminó de colocar los zapatos.

Al instante mismo se paró de la cama y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Sakuma lo miró alejarse, estaba desesperado.

-¿En qué te ha convertido? -Preguntó impotentemente.

Estaba solo, en el medio de la cama; se aferraba a las sábanas intentando cubrirse, intentando cubrir el cuerpo desnudo que quería que fuese de Kidou, como solía ser.

Estaba en medio de la oscuridad, sin saber qué pensar.

Y Kidou...

Salió del apartamento, y sintió de golpe el fresco de la noche.

Exhaló, y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Ya no puedo estar contigo. -Dijo simplemente. -Ya no puedo sentir algo, no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo.

Volvió a exhalar, y miró hacia la calle.

Se aferró los codos, y dejó que el viento meciera su cabello.

-Fudou. -Susurró.

Y empezó a caminar.


	4. Somos Buenos Amigos

**4**

**Somos Buenos Amigos**

-Oye, ¿Estás ocupado? Quisiera hablar contigo...

Fudou salió al jardín.

Kidou entró al orfanato y caminó rápidamente buscando a Fudou.

Se encontró de pronto con Hikaru y se acercó hasta él.

-¿Crees que hice mal?

-Claro que no, simplemente estabas defendiendo a tu hermano.

De pronto, Kidou pasó de largo y se detuvo al percatarse de Fudou.

-Ahí estás. -Dijo para sí.

-Yo creo que aunque fue un poco imprudente, también fue la única manera de hacerlos entrar en razón, o al menos intentarlo.

Kidou salió y caminó al encuentro con Fudou.

-Me da tanta rabia que se metan con él.

-Lo comprendo, verás que se pondrá bien, ninguno de los dos tendrá que pasar por ello nuevamente.

Kidou se detuvo a unos cuantos metros.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Sabes que puedes venir a verme cuando quieras, tú y Yuuichi pueden hacerlo.

Finalmente se abrazaron dulcemente, y cada quien fue por su lado.

Fudou dio la vuelta y se encontró con Kidou.

-Dios, Kidou, no esperaba verte aquí. -Dijo sorprendido.

-¿Te incomodo? -Preguntó Kidou, un poco desilusionado.

-No, para nada. -Dijo Fudou. -Solo no esperaba verte hoy.

Kidou intentó sonreír.

-¿Te sucede algo? -Preguntó Fudou.

-No, para nada. -Dijo Kidou, y tomó las manos de Fudou. -¿Te parece si vamos a comer?

-A todo esto, Kidou. -Fudou apartó sus manos. -Creo que deberíamos de dejar de hacer estas cosas. -Dijo.

Kidou se quedó petrificado.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó herido.

-Bueno, tú estás casado. -Dijo Fudou sin más.

Kidou pareció sorprenderse.

-Tú y yo somos amigos, y si somos amigos... -Fudou evadió la mirada. -Creo que no deberías volver más, a menos que Sakuma venga contigo.

Y se alejó de Kidou.

Éste quedó estático, no podía creerlo.

Se mordió los labios.

Había entendido todo.

Fudou no sentía lo mismo.

Suspiró entrecortadamente, y caminó para alcanzar a Fudou.

¿Para alcanzarlo?

Se adelantó pasando a su lado velozmente, y se marchó.

Fudou no hizo ni dijo nada.

Regresó con los niños.

Y Kidou, él salió del orfanato y se encerró en el auto.

Se quedó quieto unos instantes, como si intentara darse cuenta de todo lo que había pasado.

Y de pronto se desplomó sujetándose del volante y echó a llorar amargamente.

Lloraba sin poder contenerse, realmente le dolía el corazón.

¿Por qué? Sakuma y él siempre se habían querido, lo que Fudou una vez les había hecho los había unido mucho más.

Se cuidaban, se contaban cosas, juntos habían dirigido espléndidamente al equipo de Teikoku y se habían casado deseosos de compartir su vida juntos.

¿Por qué esta vez no podía ser igual? Fudou, apenas si lo conocía, apenas si lo había vuelto a ver.

"Tú y yo somos amigos, y si somos amigos..." -Aquellas palabras le dolían, le dolían enormemente.

¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera enamorado de Fudou? Fudou no lo amaba.

Y eso era lo que le dolía.

Sakuma, pobre de él. Mejor es que vayas a casa y lo abraces, y te des cuenta de que estás perdiendo al amor de tu vida.

Simplemente porque estás confundido.

Pero...

...

-Hikaru, come todas tus verduras, o de verdad que no vas a poder jugar fútbol como quieres.

Hacía tres días que Kidou no se aparecía por el orfanato.

Fudou pensó que Sakuma ya no deseaba adoptar, y por ello ambos desistieron de la idea.

Fuera como fuera, Fudou tenía asuntos con los pequeños.

Ahora Hikaru se rehusaba a comer todo lo que estaba en su plato, y esa era su única preocupación.

-¿Podría comerme solamente la mitad? -Preguntó Hikaru. -No me gusta el betabel.

-Oh, vamos, ni siquiera lo has probado. -Habló Fudou sonriente. -Si lo haces, te compraré un helado.

-¿De qué sabor? -Preguntó Hikaru más interesado.

-Del que quieras, dos, tres, cuatro, los sabores que desees. -Fudou sonrió. -¿Qué dices?

Antes de obtener una respuesta, Kidou apareció.

Y Sakuma con él.

Fudou se percató de aquello.

-¿Tienes un momento? -Preguntó Kidou, con Sakuma a su lado.

Fudou los miró.

-Ahora vuelvo, Hikaru. -Habló Fudou sin mirarlo.

Se apartó de la mesa, y fue hasta Kidou.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó.

-Queremos ver, quien podía ser nuestro hijo. -Habló Kidou serenamente.

Fudou asintió con la cabeza.

-Acompáñenme. -Se limitó a decir.

Y Kidou y Sakuma caminaron tras él.


	5. Desprecio

**5**

**Desprecio**

Fudou les dio a ambos un recorrido, hablando sobre algunos chicos que él consideraba, serían del agrado de ambos.

Sakuma miraba a todas partes, intentando ver alguno con las características que Fudou decía, y Kidou, él escuchaba atentamente a su guía.

Tras casi un par de horas, se detuvieron.

-Les traeré a los que he dicho, podrán hablar con ellos y elegir entonces al que deseen.

-Será mejor que elijas tú, Kidou. -Dijo Sakuma. -Quieres que sea como tú.

-Sakuma, habíamos quedado en algo. -Contestó Kidou, en voz tan baja como la de su esposo.

Fudou no decía algo.

-Ahora vuelvo. -Habló apartándose.

Kidou lo miró alejarse.

-Como si un hijo fuera a arreglar nuestro matrimonio. -Dijo Sakuma fríamente. -Solo una cosa puede hacerlo, vámonos de aquí y empecemos desde cero.

Kidou no le respondió.

Fudou regresó a los pocos instantes, con Hikaru.

-¿Solamente él? -Preguntó Sakuma odiosamente. -Creí que serían por lo menos otros dos.

Fudou frunció el ceño, estaba molesto.

-Da la casualidad de que ellos están ocupados, algunos más han llegado antes que ustedes y los están conociendo.

Sakuma miró a Hikaru déspotamente.

-No me interesa. -Dijo engreídamente.

-¡Sakuma! -Gritó Kidou furioso.

Hikaru se sintió terrible.

-Hikaru es un excelente niño. -Habló Fudou molesto. -No sabes si quiera como es, muy probablemente sea demasiado bueno para ti.

Sakuma frunció el ceño, ofendido: ¿Y según tú? ¿Qué tan bueno es? ¿Qué me asegura que no lo has malcriado?

-Él es el otro. No quiero estar con él. -Habló Hikaru asustado. -Si él aún no sabe que soy familiar de Kageyama-

-¡¿Pero qué has dicho? -Gritó Sakuma horrorizado. -¡Kageyama! ¡Kageyama y Fudou!

"-Entonces no me puedo esperar nada bueno de un descendiente de Reiji Kageyama, que tan frívolamente ha deber criado un horrible bastardo como Fudou.

-¡Basta! ¡No sabes que estupideces estás diciendo! ¡¿A esto querías venir? ¡¿A molestar a Fudou? ¡¿Pero qué demonios pretendes? -Kidou montó en cólera.

Sakuma pareció calmarse.

-Yo quiero un hijo porque tú quieres uno. -Miró de reojo a Hikaru con enorme desprecio. -Pero no lo quiero a él.

Un nudo en la garganta apareció en el pobre Hikaru; quien se mordía los labios para reprimir la tristeza que sentía. De pronto, sintió las manos de Fudou aferrarlo y volteó hacia arriba: Fudou estaba molesto.

-No voy a permitir que lo mires así, ¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgar quien es? ¡Tú no sabes nada de él! ¡No lo conoces!

Sus ojos relampaguearon.

Sakuma pareció ofenderse.

-¿Pero qué me puedo esperar entonces de algo criado por ti?

-¡Sakuma cierra la maldita boca de una vez! -Gritó Kidou de pronto.

Fudou entrecerró los ojos.

-Creo, que deberían pensar seriamente en ir a buscar un hijo a otra parte. -Habló molesto. -O pedirle a alguien más que los ayude.

-No te metas en esto. -Habló Kidou sin dejar de ver furioso a Sakuma.

Fudou se molestó de verdad.

-Como quieras. -Dijo. -Vámonos, Hikaru, te llevaré por tu helado.

Y se apartó con Hikaru, tomándolo de la mano.

Kidou pareció volver en sí y volteó el rostro desesperado hacia Fudou.

-¡No! ¡No quise-

-Adiós, Kidou. -Fudou no volteó. -Que tengas suerte.

Kidou echó a correr y Sakuma lo aferró del brazo.

-¿Así es como piensas resolver nuestros problemas? Dijiste que sería diferente esta vez. -Habló Sakuma. -¡¿Qué quieres de él? ¡Aléjate de una vez! ¡Solamente nos ha traído problemas!

Kidou se mordió los labios, quería ir tras Fudou y pedirle perdón.

-Ahora no, Sakuma, necesito-

-Necesitas, necesitas. -Repitió Sakuma molesto. -Es todo lo que necesitas.

"-Dijiste que adoptaríamos, y nos iríamos lejos. Por eso te acompañé.

Kidou lo evadió, y miró hacia donde Fudou se iba, ya bastante alejado.

-No puedo. -Dijo finalmente.

Sakuma lo soltó.

Y Kidou echó a correr.

Sakuma lo miró alejarse.

Y dio la vuelta, regresando por donde había llegado.

...

Fudou y Hikaru caminaban hasta las afueras del orfanato.

Hikaru se secaba las lágrimas y reprimía el llanto.

-No lo escuches. -Habló Fudou, y Hikaru se despabiló.

Alzó el rostro y lo miró.

-Él no sabe nada, no sabe lo que dice. -Fudou parecía querer llorar. -Nunca dejes que nadie te haga sentir menos, lo que hoy pasó te debe de enseñar a ser fuerte, a soportar todo el daño que alguien intente hacerte, yo no podré estar siempre contigo.

-No digas eso. -Habló Hikaru tristemente.

-Y cuando llegue el día en que alguna familia cuide de ti, quiero que te acuerdes de mí, y sepas enfrentar los problemas con la cabeza muy en alto.

Y suspiró dejando caer una lágrima.

Caminó con el pequeño hasta la salida del orfanato.

Y ninguno dijo algo más.

...

-Dime de qué sabor lo quieres. Regresaré con él. -Habló Fudou con mejor semblante.

-Pero yo quiero salir contigo. -Habló Hikaru acongojado.

-Sabes que no puede ser así, pero dime de-

Se detuvo.

Kidou estaba a pocos pasos de ambos.

-Fudou.

Fudou parpadeó.

-Quisiera hablar contigo.

-¿Dónde está-

-Se fue. -Terminó de decir Kidou.

-Hay otro lugar, está un poco lejos pero si van ahora tendrán suerte con la hora de visita.

Se limitó a decir receloso, y regresó la vista a Hikaru.

-¿De cuántos sabores?

-Es sobre lo que pasó allá atrás.

-No tengo algo que decir.

-Yo sí.

Kidou se acercó hasta Fudou.

-Perdóname.

Fudou seguía molesto.

-Qué más me da lo que Sakuma piense de mí. -Empezó a decir. -A mi lo que me enferma, es que él se haya metido con Hikaru.

-Perdóname. -Volvió a decir Kidou, pero esta vez dirigiéndose al niño. -De verdad que me siento tan miserable por haber cometido el error de traerlo aquí. -Se quitó las gafas. Tanto Hikaru como Fudou se sorprendieron.

"-Nos íbamos a ir, íbamos a arreglar todo y le pedí entonces que adoptáramos. Sólo así yo me podría ir con él.

"-Lamentablemente, esa no es la solución.

-No. -Se limitó a decir Fudou. -Un hijo no tiene el deber de arreglar los problemas de sus padres. -Terminó de decir.

Kidou asintió con la cabeza.

-Volveré con tu helado. -Dijo Fudou dirigiéndose al niño nuevamente.

Kidou sonrió.

Y se colocó nuevamente las gafas.

Fudou frunció el ceño.

-Oí que tú y Hikaru irán por un helado. ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

-Hikaru-

-¡Sí! ¡Que venga! -Gritó el pequeño eufórico.

-Pero tú no puedes salir. -Le dijo Fudou. Y luego alzó la vista. -Hikaru no puede salir. -Le dijo a Kidou.

-Pero si yo estoy con ambos, sé que podrá ser distinto, técnicamente, yo me haré cargo de ambos, si algo llegara a pasar, será mi responsabilidad.

Fudou parpadeó intentando encontrarle algún sentido a aquel extraño razonamiento.

-¿Qué me dicen? -Kidou sonrió. -A mí sí me interesa conocerte mejor. -Y acarició el cabello de Hikaru.

Éste sonrió.

Fudou estaba en blanco.

Kidou tomó su mano.

-Por favor. -Dijo Kidou. -Déjame estar con él, y contigo.

Fudou aferró su mano, al sentir un bonito calor traspasarlo.

-Sí. -Dijo finalmente, y tomó la mano de Hikaru.

Los tres salieron del orfanato, caminando lentamente.


	6. Helado de Fresa

**6**

**Helado de Fresa**

Hikaru lamía contento un helado doble de fresa con chocolate; estaba sentado entre Kidou, a su izquierda, y Fudou, a su derecha.

Fudou comía un helado de tres sabores, servido en canasta de galleta; con chispas de chocolate, mermelada y galletas de tubo.

Kidou comía de una copa larga, era helado de fresa, con chocolate y galletas.

Todos ellos sentados en una pequeña y bonita mesita blanca, en el medio de la heladería; pintada de color rosa: Los sofás estaban pegados unos a otros, cerrándose una salita en medio círculo con la mesa redonda sostenida por un único poste.

A la espalda de Hikaru estaba una enorme y larga maceta con plantas recién regadas; ésta se extendía a casi todo lo largo del establecimiento, dejando un espacio al frente para el mostrador, y uno atrás para que se pudiera pasar.

Hikaru gimió alegre.

Fudou sonrió y cerró los ojos sin dejar de menear la cuchara de metal.

-Así que no querías comer tus verduras. -Habló Kidou mirando a Hikaru. -Logré escuchar un poco de eso.

Hikaru se sonrojó.

-¿Sabes? La próxima semana dejaré el equipo de Teikoku y me cambiaré, tal vez te gustaría jugar en el equipo al cual ayudaré.

"-Es Raimon, sé que has oído de él.

Hikaru se emocionó.

-¿De verdad crees que pueda formar parte de Raimon? -Preguntó olvidando su helado.

-Claro que sí. -Kidou acarició su cabeza. -Eso, claro, si Fudou te da permiso.

Fudou pareció despabilarse.

-Claro, yo no tengo porqué impedirlo. -Dijo. -Además, no soy quien para decidir sobre Hikaru.

-¡Pero eres como mi mamá! -Dijo Hikaru muy contento.

Fudou se sonrojó a más no poder, y tanto Kidou como Hikaru, echaron a reír.

Cuando terminaron sus helados, pasaban de las dos de la tarde.

Hacía un poco de calor, y hacía buen viento también.

-¿Te gustaría ir a jugar fútbol ahora? -Preguntó Kidou. -Conozco un lugar donde podrías practicar conmigo. ¿Qué me dices?

Hikaru asintió con la cabeza: ¡Por supuesto!

-Ven. -Dijo Kidou mirando a Fudou. -Yo quiero que vengas con nosotros.

Fudou, quien tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del suéter, parpadeó e hizo una mueca a los lados.

-Mi turno ha acabado, es más, Hikaru debería haber vuelto ya. -Habló. -La hora de visita terminó.

-Comprendo. -Dijo Kidou. -Reglas son reglas.

Hikaru se desanimó.

-Tendrá que ser otro día. -Dijo Fudou. -Le pediré un permiso escrito a Hiroto para que puedas sacar a Hikaru todo el día, y lo lleves a casa antes de las seis.

-¿Qué hay de ti? -Preguntó Hikaru.

-Te esperaré para cenar, ese día pediré cubrir el turno de la noche para que estemos juntos. -Respondió Fudou amablemente.

Kidou no dijo nada. Aunque aquella idea no le gustaba.

Cuando se despidieron, Fudou tomó a Hikaru de la mano y echaron a andar.

Kidou los miró alejarse, y suspiró.

Regresó a casa, y encontró el apartamento a oscuras.

Sin embargo, Sakuma estaba sentado sobre el sofá individual, y lo miraba claramente.

-¿Qué tal? -Preguntó. -¿Ya son novios?

-No empieces. -Respondió Kidou molesto.

Sakuma sonrió.

-Seguro que sí.

-Fudou... -Kidou tragó saliva. -Quiero adoptar a Hikaru.

-¡Eso jamás! -Gritó Sakuma levantándose del sofá.

La luz que entraba por la persiana, levemente iluminaba algunos contornos de su rostro: Y lo mostraba completamente molesto.

-Hikaru es al que quiero. -Habló Kidou muy seguro de lo que decía. -Y ni tú ni nadie, van a evitar que me quede con él.

-Claro, mejor pretexto para que ese bastardo venga a casa a visitarlo.

-Como si yo... -Kidou se detuvo.

Sakuma frunció el ceño, y después sonrió.

-Ya veo. -Dijo irónico. -Al parecer, él no te quiere. Qué lógico.

-¡Cállate! -Gritó Kidou herido.

La sonrisa de Sakuma aumentó.

-Era obvio, él siempre nos ha odiado. ¿Por qué habría de interesarse en tí?

Kidou apretó los dientes.

-No sabes lo que dices. -Dijo y caminó hasta su habitación.

-Eres un tonto, Kidou. -Susurró Sakuma.

Y se escuchó la puerta del dormitorio, cerrarse bruscamente.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Kidou ya estaba en el orfanato.

Esperaba a que Hiroto firmara el permiso y una vez que lo hizo, se encontró con Hikaru.

-Buenos días. -Habló Kidou. -¿Estás listo? -Preguntó sonriente.

Hikaru asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y Fudou? -Preguntó Kidou.

-Oh, él no ha llegado. -Contestó el pequeño. -Dijo que vendría hasta las siete.

Kidou pareció entristecerse.

-Realmente deseaba que estuviera con nosotros. -Dijo. -Entonces, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Subieron al auto.

De pronto, a Kidou se le ocurrió una idea, un tanto extraña.

-¿Tú conoces... -Se detuvo. -Qué tonto, apenas si has salido a la heladería de la otra calle.

Hikaru frunció el ceño.

-Ahora vas a conocer la casa de Fudou. -Habló Kidou sonriendo enormemente.

Tras un viaje de diez minutos, finalmente se detuvo frente a la casa de Fudou.

-Espera aquí. -Dijo Kidou quitándose el cinturón de seguridad velozmente, y salía tan pronto abría la puerta.

-S-Sí. -Tartamudeó Hikaru, sin comprender porqué tanta prisa.

Kidou atravesó la acera y el césped con grandes zancadas, y brincó los dos escalones de la puerta. Tocó el timbre apenas su brazo se estiró.

A los pocos instantes, Fudou abrió la puerta.

Y se hizo para atrás al ver a Kidou tan apresurado.

-Kidou, ¿Pero qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Fudou abriendo los ojos enormemente.

-No tengo tiempo de explicártelo. -Dijo Kidou un poco agitado. -Quiero que vengas con nosotros, con Hikaru y conmigo.

"-Quiero que pases el día a nuestro lado, y quiero que pases el resto de los días conmigo.

Fudou se sorprendió de verdad.

-Y no pienso aceptar un no como respuesta. -Dijo Kidou de último, y adelantó el cuerpo. Tomando a Fudou de la cadera, y acercándolo hasta su pecho.

Lo rodeó sujetándolo con firmeza, y besó sus labios, acariciando dulcemente su nuca.

Fudou abrió los ojos, brillantes y con las pupilas diminutas danzando levemente.

Hikaru se pegó al vidrio completamente emocionado.

Y finalmente, Fudou cerró los ojos y rodeó el cuello de Kidou.

Y se dejó llevar.

Le correspondió dulcemente, y sintió a Kidou arrancarle su virginidad de los labios.

Se separaron entre caricias y suspiros, y pegaron nariz con nariz cerrando los ojos.

-Quiero casarme contigo. -Susurró Kidou. -Quiero casarme contigo y que Hikaru sea nuestro hijo.

Fudou no podía creerlo.

Suspiró y sonrió abrazando a Kidou amorosamente.

-Ahora, vámonos. -Dijo Kidou rodeando el bonito cuerpo de Fudou. -Tenemos todo un día por delante.

Caminaron lentamente hasta el auto, mientras Hikaru casi reía de la emoción que en ese momento sentía.

Se pasó al asiento trasero, y dejó que Fudou se sentara al lado de Kidou.

-¡Fudou-kun! -Gritó Hikaru dichoso. -¡Ahora ya estarás con nosotros!

Fudou empezó a reír sonrojado, al igual que Kidou.

-Y así va a ser a partir de ahora. -Dijo Kidou encendiendo el auto. -Vamos, tengo mucho que hacer y hablar con ustedes.

Primero fueron a comer hamburguesas, después al cine y antes de que el día se terminara; estaban en Kazenjiki pasándose el balón.

El día comenzaba a morir dejando el cielo completamente dorado; Kidou corría evitando que Hikaru lo atrapara, y Fudou estaba sentado en una banquita meciendo los pies y riéndose de ambos.

-¡No dejes que se quede con el balón, Hikaru! ¡Demuéstrale que te he estado enseñando bien! -Gritaba Fudou con el suéter a medio brazo y el cabello alborotado.

-Lo intento, pero es muy-¡Ah!-¡Rápid-Rápido! -Hikaru iba de aquí a allá persiguiendo el balón, y jadeaba por tiempos.

-Si quieres estar en Raimon tienes que ser más veloz. -Decía Kidou alegremente. -¡Anda! ¡Yo sé que puedes alcanzarme!

Finalmente, Hikaru cayó de sentón y se arrojó boca arriba.

Kidou se detuvo, estaba igual de cansado que él.

-Supongo que fue suficiente. -Dijo jadeando y limpiándose el sudor de la frente. -Descansemos un poco.

Kidou se sentó a la diestra de Fudou, y empezó a quitarse el saco.

-Me sorprende que hasta ahora te haya dado calor. -Hablo Fudou tomando el saco de Kidou.

Éste empezó a reír y se aflojó la corbata: Hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien corriendo.

Se arremango las mangas lentamente y Hikaru se sentó a la izquierda de Fudou, jadeando torpemente.

-Hmmm, ¿Ahora sí comerás todos tus vegetales? -Preguntó Fudou acariciando su nuca.

Hikaru sonrió apenado, y le sacó una bonita sonrisa a Fudou.

-Ahora que estamos tranquilos. -Empezó a decir Kidou. -Es hora de que tengamos nuestra pequeña charla.

Tanto Fudou, como Hikaru, miraron a Kidou con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Primero que nada, ya he decidido estar con Fudou. -Ambos asintieron con la cabeza. -Habrá sido precipitado, pero, realmente es lo que deseo y estoy completamente seguro de que estaré mejor a su lado.

"-Sakuma y yo hemos estado mal desde hace tiempo, el hecho de que estemos contentos por lapsos y en ellos hayamos pensado en adoptar, es bastante egoísta...

"-Sin embargo, gracias a ello pude reencontrarme con Fudou. -Kidou sonrió y tomó su mano. Fudou puso su otra mano sobre la de Kidou y lo miró dichoso. -Y pude conocer a Hikaru.

Éste se apenó.

-Ahora, me separaré de Jirou, a más tardar un mes me casaré con Fudou, y cuando nos vayamos a vivir por nuestra cuenta; su madre irá con nosotros.

Fudou se emocionó.

-Kidou. -Dijo casi llorando, con una bonita sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos entrecerrados; brillando hermosamente.

Kidou asintió.

-Jamás podrías dejarla sola, y yo realmente quiero que ambos estén bien.

Fudou asintió con la cabeza.

-Y por último. -Dijo Kidou mirando a Hikaru. -Quiero que tú vengas con nosotros.

"-Quiero adoptarte y cuidarte, quiero que tengas una familia conmigo y con Fudou.

Hikaru casi llora.

Gritó feliz de la vida y abrazó fuertemente a Fudou.

-¿De verdad, Fudou-kun? ¿De verdad tú y Kidou me quieren con ustedes? -Preguntaba emocionado, con la voz quebrada.

-Claro que sí. -Habló Fudou contento. -No podría vivir sin ti.

-Yo tampoco. -Dijo Kidou adelantando el brazo y sujetando a Hikaru del rostro.

Hikaru soltó a Fudou y miró completamente agradecido a Kidou.

-Puedes hacerlo. -Dijo Kidou. -Sé que parezco un poco duro, pero realmente me haría muy feliz que me dieras un abrazo de vez en cuando. -Sonrió.

Hikaru no lo pensó dos veces.

Y abrazó a Kidou lentamente, con todas sus fuerzas. Kidou lo rodeó lentamente.

-Ahora, mi felicidad está completa. -Susurró.

Al anochecer, llevó a Fudou y Hikaru de vuelta al orfanato. Y prometió volver.

Esta vez, completamente libre, y dispuesto a llevárselos a ambos lejos de ahí.


	7. Separación

**7**

**Separación**

Sakuma estaba sentado, a oscuras, en el desayunador.

Miraba la puerta de la casa fijamente, esperando a que se abriera. Y tras dos horas, finalmente la miró hacer lo que deseaba.

-¿Qué tal te fue? -Preguntó con desinterés.

Kidou no contestó.

Simplemente metió la mano dentro del saco, y deslizó un papel doblado hasta Sakuma.

-¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó Sakuma bajando la vista, y regresándola a Kidou rápidamente.

-Fírmalo. -Se limitó a decir Kidou.

Sakuma, quien apretaba una esponja con la mano derecha; apoyada con el codo sobre la mesa, y tenía el otro brazo tras el respaldo de la silla; alzó la ceja e infló levemente las mejillas.

-Eres rápido. -Dijo. -Recuerdo que en nuestra primer pelea hace un año; casi, casi, sucede algo así.

Soltó la esponja.

-Pero como no había carne fresca, obviamente que nuestro matrimonio estaba a salvo.

Kidou se exaltó.

-Antes de que arremetas contra mí, deberías saber, que no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

"-No pienso darle gusto a ese miserable.

-¿Qué más da? -Kidou se cruzó de brazos. -Igual no me acuesto contigo desde hace un año, no te beso con cariño desde hace más de seis meses, y no pienso en ti desde hace más de seis semanas.

"-Ni siquiera por compromiso.

El ojo libre de Sakuma, relampagueó. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y frunció el ceño.

-¿Y él? ¿Es igual de bueno en la cama que yo? -Preguntó. -Si quieres, puedo dejar que sea tu amante.

-¡Basta! -Gritó Kidou furioso. -¡No voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto!

Sakuma se encogió de hombros, sin interés.

-Que bajo haz caído. -Habló fingiendo decepción. -Primero te enredas con un sujeto de pasado truculento, y luego pretendes adoptar como heredero al descendiente de tu peor enemigo.

"-Que bonita familia estás formando.

-Ya no me interesa lo que pienses. -Dijo Kidou. -No tienes que preocuparte más por ellos, o por mí.

Sakuma lo miro fijamente.

-Dame un bolígrafo. -Susurró. -Antes de que cambie de opinión.

Kidou se metió la mano al bolsillo del saco, y le extendió a Sakuma una bonita pluma fuente.

No sonrió.

Sakuma ni siquiera tuvo que leer la hoja, simplemente bajó la mirada, desdoblándola de un tirón y se concentró hasta el último renglón.

Firmó la línea correspondiente, sin alguna clase de emoción en el rostro.

Kidou permanecía de pie, mirándolo.

Sakuma colocó el bolígrafo sobre el papel, y lo deslizó hasta Kidou.

-Toma. -Dijo. -Ya eres libre.

Kidou tomó el bolígrafo y su hoja, volviendo a doblarla en tres y guardándola dentro del saco. No dejó de mirar a Sakuma ni por error.

Éste finalmente se levantó de la mesa, y se dirigió a la habitación. Cerró la puerta y se escuchó el seguro.

Kidou suspiró y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

Tras él, se escuchaban los sollozos de quien hasta hace unos instantes, era su esposo.

Cerró la puerta lentamente, y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Al poner el primer pie en la calle, una especie de liberación se suscitó en el interior de Kidou. Una vez que estuvo a escasos metros de la puerta principal de los departamentos; sintió el frío aire del exterior invadirlo, y pronto soltó una pesada y desgastante carga de su interior.

Pudo exhalar libremente, y sentir el aire invadir sus pulmones y corazón.

Dio un último vistazo al inmueble, elevando la vista por todas las negras ventanas hasta dar con la que correspondía al que había sido su departamento por casi dos años. Al que había sido su hogar, su refugio.

Y entonces sonrió liberado.

-Adiós Sakuma. -Dijo al viento. Sin alguna clase de sentimiento. -Que tengas suerte.

Y dio media vuelta, empezando a alejarse.

Ahora era realmente libre.

Iría a buscar a Fudou y a Hikaru, y comenzarían su nueva vida juntos.


End file.
